Let Me Sign
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Slightly OOC/Eclare; Eli and Clare have a talk about bottled up feelings for each other. Rated T just to be safe and major Eclare fluffiness.


A/N: This is a request from Degrassian-love; I hope you like it :). Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Alternating POV's

Song Inspiration: Let Me Sign – Robert Pattinson

This is only a one-shot!

* * *

**Let Me Sign**

_She said walk on over here, to the bitter shade; I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved – Let me sign_

* * *

**_Hey, I know this is random, but I really think we should talk Clare. Meet me at The Dot? Two-thirty?_**

**_Eli._**

I read the text over and over.

It wasn't as random as Eli put it, because ever since I had put together the new newspaper crew, we've been spending a lot of much needed time together to work on the paper.

We never really hung out outside of school but once and that was at the Frostival. And when things got awkward there, I hadn't really spoken to Eli.

I was making my way slowly to The Dot, and I saw Eli sitting inside at one of the booths. I fixed my coat, and took a deep breath. When I stepped inside, the bell sounded and Eli looked up from his drink, and smiled gently.

I returned the smile and walked over to him. As I sat down, Eli said, "I took the liberty in ordering you a caramel frappe, with extra whip cream, like you always liked it." I smiled inwardly and took the straw and began mixing the whipped cream into the drink before taking a sip of it.

Eli and I sat in silence and I waited patiently for him to say something to me. I could tell by the way he was looking around, glancing at me, and quickly looking away when our eyes met.

"Eli, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He sighed.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Eli didn't look at me, he was so concentrated on his drink, I thought the glass would break from how hard he was staring at it.

"About what?" I asked.

"Us? Picking up where we left off?" He finally averted his gaze from the glass and I couldn't help but stare deep into his green eyes that I once fell in love with.

"Eli," I started, "I don't think—

"Wait, before you answer, just hear me out, " Eli interrupted me.

I sat back against the back of the booth.

"For the past few months, we have been ignoring each other. When you looked at me, you would turn away and try to walk by me so fast. I wanted to just drop everything I had, and run up to you with every power I had, turn you around, and kiss you so hard. After Imogen and I broke up, all I do is lay awake at night and think about you, and wonder if you're thinking about me too. I haven't hurt this bad about a girl ever since Julia died. We've been through so much this year, and when you said yes about going with me to the Frostival, I thought you maybe wanted to be with me again. I tried dating other people, but I just can't because all I want is you. You're the only one I want, because nobody compares to you. I want you back Clare, I need you." Eli's voice cracked and I couldn't help the small tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Eli… I, God, how should I put this?" I muttered.

The hurt look in his eyes made me want to just climb over the table and hug him so tight. I can't believe how much he's been hurting, I mean I sort of had an idea, but I guess I was just too blind to see it.

Eli reached up and he grabbed my hand. I sighed softly, his hand was so warm, and I somehow forgot how amazing it felt to be touched by him, held by him. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Eli, I've been hurting so much too. I dated Jake and… well that didn't go on too well. He hurt me more than ever, more than you hurt me," He looked down sadly, "but," I quickly stated, "he just wasn't for me, I rushed into something that he didn't want, and I wasn't thinking clearly about it. I think I just wished for something that I always wanted, and I ended up getting something else, a horrible break up from my step-brother. He and I are now barely on speaking terms… anyway, ever since then, ever since we started working on the newspaper, I honestly forgot how amazing it was to be sitting next to you, all the laughs we had. You always just knew what to say… I said yes going with you to the Frostival, only as friends. I've thought about us getting back together all the time, even when I was with Jake. But, I was just scared that you would have another melt down like before."

"Clare… I've changed… I'm better now." Eli whispered, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I believe you." I smiled a little.

Eli smiled that smile I had always adored. He interlaced our fingers and I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "What does this mean, Clare?" He asked.

I glanced at him.

"I don't know… I don't think I'm ready for another relationship Eli." I told him. Eli nodded.

"That's fine… just as long as I know you've been thinking about us," He smiled, "I'll wait for you, as long as it takes."

Eli was always so sensitive to my feelings. I nodded.

"As long as it takes." I repeated.

* * *

Clare and I had long since left the Dot, even though it was freezing outside, we headed towards the park, and sat under our tree. She was leaning against me, with her head on my shoulder. The ground was covered in snow, and flakes had started to fall from the sky. I smiled when she laced our fingers together.

"Clare." I muttered.

"Hm?" She looked up.

I switched my position so I was comfortably looking down at her. Her big blue eyes were looking into mine and I reached up to cup her face. Her skin was a slightly cold, and her nose was a little red. She sniffled and I chuckled lightly.

"Clare, there's something I've been wanting to do—

Clare practically beat me to it, and slammed her lips over mine. I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her back with the same fiery passion. She's gotten better since the last time I really kissed her. Her teeth tugged gently on my bottom lip and I couldn't help the moan that formed in the back of my throat.

I cradled her face in my hand and slipped my tongue between her lips, tracing every crevice of her warm mouth. Her fingers laced into my hair and she carefully tugged at it. I deepened the kiss and tilted my head to the side, getting a better lip lock with her. Clare whimpered and tangled our tongues. I pulled back slightly, licking her lower lip and tugging on it, before pulling away completely.

Clare slowly opened her eyes and for the first time in a while, I saw love.

"Eli I—

"I love you, too."

Clare smiled and she leaned up and kissed me again. I sighed in the kiss, and everything seemed to just melt all around us, and I felt so warm.

Somehow winter just seemed long gone, and summer was here again.

End.

* * *

I hope you liked it Degrassian-love! Reviews are gratefully appreciated.


End file.
